User talk:Lord Matthew Blastshot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the East England Trading Co. page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Pizzaman99 (Talk) 19:22, October 10, 2010 Hello Hi Matthew! Glad that you are on the wiki. Remember to hit signature and type your account name. When you left that message I could not find your page without the signature. Trickster22 20:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Response to: What If Leon never took control of the Fan Made EITC. You know he really didnt have command over anyone right? they just acted like puppets cause they had noting else to do. Captain Jim Logan 01:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The English High Lords Council As many people may not have known, I John Breasly am the king of England. I used to be known as George, yes, but seeing as when I came to the Caribbean I didn't want to be swarmed, I changed it. I've added my name to the English High Lords Council, and I would like to be the second in command. In return, I offer you a place in my royal court I am planning to make this weekend. Fair deal? John E. M. J. Breasly 23:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Very well we will need to meet in the game give me the day time place and server. 00:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meeting Well, I don't think I can log on tonight, however I will be on tomorrow. If you would rather discuss it in game then on here, we can do that. Send me a private message tomorrow. John E. M. J. Breasly 01:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me! John E. M. J. Breasly 02:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re-Meeting Sorry, I just crashed, be there soon. John E. M. J. Breasly 20:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Crash I am crashing, hold on. John E. M. J. Breasly 20:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I will be on on saturday so please try be on thanks Shadow Made It CaptainShadow11 made it for me. I can make one for you tonight or tomorrow (I am sending this on Saturday at 7:00 EST). User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 12:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Edits While I appreciate your minor edits, I think I'm going to change back those ranks. While Leon said he was "Grand Lord", I did some research. A Grand Lord is NOT a military title, but a member of a Parliament or Dictatorship. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 22:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) High Rank It's an extremely high rank, I know it sounds stupid. That's what all ranks sound like, in game and real. There's a petty officer rank in the real navy. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 01:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) hello Hello Uncle, Happy Birthday :) from AdmiralHenry 11:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Henry Yes Yes, I think I'll cut the Royal Navy crest out, and put it in front of a Union Jack. It may take some time. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 14:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) come online Hey matthew please be online like tomorrow or to day if possible AdmiralHenry 15:43, March 10, 2011 (UTC) henry ok ok thats fine, i level up with henry a littleAdmiralHenry 13:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Royal Navy Ball Invitation Sig I will start soon. Also, what is the gift? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) We're Telepathic! We're telepathic! I had the same idea for a "Best Navy Member of the Week" today! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) King of Prussia The king of Prussia (Germany) is my son, so I think the guy your talking to is an imposter. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sig Your requested a sig a while back, and I'm done! Like it? The word Lord links to your userpage, the word Matthew links to your talk page, the word Blastshot links to your blog history page, and the words Head of the Royal Navy link to your contributions. If you like it, go to My Preferences under the drop down menu under your name in the corner of the screen. Then, go to Signature, check the box Custom Signature, and then, in the space provided, put in this code: If you don't like it, send a message, and I'll redo it. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) We Will Find A Replacement I believe we will find a suitable replacement. You seem to have a family member named Lord Matt, yes? He is suitable. However, someone highly trained would be better. I would think Usman would be suitable canidate. Do not worry about Samuel, I will speak to him in-game eventually. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Replacement Hmm, I see what you mean. Let's get a wide range of possible canidates. Here's a short list we need to improve upon: *Lord Cad Bane *Usman *Jack Darskstealer (very quiet, and is NOT a people person) *Jeffrey Blasthawk We need more than that though. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Meeting I don't believe I can arrange it today, but eventually, yes. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Job I got membership again, does that mean I get my life back?? AdmiralHenry 20:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Job He said I could have it back. So eat that!!AdmiralHenry 20:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Fair Enough Fair enough. I don't want to break the news to him though. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fort Fredrick I love the idea. Now, my only problem is the location. We could have it built on the far side of Port Royal, which would be facing the thirteen colonies, but it's out of the way. The swamps of Cuba would cause it to slowly sink. We could possibly invent a new island for it? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Um... Um, one problem. A tariff is a tax placed on traders that go between countries. However, that sounds like a good island. This would be the navy version of Fort Righteous, right? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Nah You can make it if you want. If you don't, I'll make it. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Rank In officers of the victory it says Lieutenant Henry, I thought I was an Admiral. AdmiralHenry 20:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Demotion ok, I can live with that. James Yeah Yeah Yeah. Your Navy, Blah Blah Blah, I have my own! AdmiralHenry 21:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Membership I lost my membership and william, being a moron deleted oyu off all my friend lists so I will be online with Henry Blastshot ( your brother ) And then i will have some new Henrys a william people ok cyaI, I would also like to request to be a Private or something like that, even though I dont have membership anymore bro also deleted all my pirates, so I have a new account now, is that cool 21:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Please Do Every assassin you have! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I Agree I agree to the Parliament. We will open up a real-estate on Port Tariff. We only accept people with good credidentials, and we can choose parliament members from there. However, I wish just to be honorary, not an official member. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Formally: No Informally: Yes ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I Know Do you think I have not pondered this? However, making it our capital in the wasteland we call the Caribbean, will mean we must open it to trade. With trade, comes raiders. With raiders, the troops are more widely spread, and they can hit us at the docks. As long as the pirates ''think Port Royal is our capital, we have no problem. Begin a a transfer to Port Tariff. We will announce the move in exactly one week. However, I urge that we keep this as low-key as possible. Act as though our presence is strongest on Port Royal. I also have a more... pressing matter to discuss with you tomorrow. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Admiral Henry's Arrest Warrant Yes, I want Henry apprehended at once. When he is in custody, I will speak to him. Based on how he acts, I will decide his punishment. I am leaning towards exiling him. Robert Mcroberts is head of my army... for now. But, in his absence, I would want William Howe in charge. Unfortunately, that's you, so if you don't wanna control both, find someone else. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually Actually, I've sent a request to Capt. Skull X. He MAY become the Royal British Army leader, if he accepts. But, I've driven a hard bargain, because if he accepts, he may never revert to piracy. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, you can make the category. Sorry for the wait. 00:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure I will make the poster but I need a picture of him. Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' 16:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Pressing Matter The pressing matter I which I wanted to discuss has been solved. I forgot what it was shortly after I solved it. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Possibly Yes, possibly. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Can't find it I can't find Henry's profile, because I don't know his guild. You need to have William Howe change his clothes, and I'll get his card tomorrow. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, of Course First Sea Lord Matthew Blastshot of the Royal British Navy of England, I do understand your request. I feel partially responsible, that I am overrulling and ignoring your ideas. With so many ideas, I understand you wish to share them all. But the reason that I have a head for everything, is so that they can do what they feel is right. If I had to do everything for my country, my inbox would be a mile long. You don't have to go through me with everything. If your unsure about something, you can ask my opinion. But don't ask me about everything. It is the navy YOU control, so don't act like I'm in charge. I garuntee you will feel better after a few days. Do what you believe is best. I put Port Tariff in your hands. I will still be a bit of a guiding light, but I feel like you need more responsibility. How do you feel about all of this? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Second sea Lord request I saw that your looking for a second sea lord my pirate - Robert Macmonger, could he take this postions Hmm. Okay, I will open a branch. But what I am not getting is why John is not asking, if he is the founder of this port. I am just making sure he is okay with this as well. 02:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Meet up Ok, we should meet up On Port Royal, of course, Legassa Server, Abassa too crowded, at 2:30 eastern standard time. meeting AM or PM? Your Nephew AdmiralHenry 21:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright Okay, then a branch can be opened. 21:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Is this a Trap? Uncle please tell me.AdmiralHenry 21:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Are you coming on or are you not? because I'm here right now for the meeting thing, ok? so please cna you hurry up or im going offline. AdmiralHenry 14:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) James of England I have made some claim that you may find ''unreasonable about me being Head of the royal navy, when i say that i do not mean the same navy as you I mean the Navy i own, i would like you to reply giving me you thoughts on this matter, and dont take it to seriously because it isnt that serious. regards; jamesofengland 16:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) On my way my lord Xielf profile still looking on father Still looking for his father ... Tough Decision That is a tough decision. I agree, give him the post of Admiral for the time being. However, I think that Lord Robert is a more... suitable Second Sea Lord. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I've Warned Him I've warned him already. I've threatened to take away his position of Lord Marshal if he keeps it up. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) James Of England's Surrender James Of England has surrendered to me. I want all death warrants on him and his family dissolved as soon as possible. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 13:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) james i know. sorry for the trouble ive caused, but i think we will meet each other pretty soon blastshot. *NOT A THREAT* and im a man of my word, you should be more worried about xilef hes been mad ever since i told him the idea. would oyu like to meet in the game tonight? or some other time maybe? Best wishes; jamesofengland 17:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) james I'll be there. RE:Port Tariff I accept the commison of Rep for the Lord's on Port Tarrif. Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' 19:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) james I have now bean employed by John to make and desgin unfiroms for your navy and his army and so on. So please will you tell me witch uniforms you have already and I could work on them or make more, I have cavalry unfiroms if that would be any help? Best Wishes; jamesofengland 20:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Uniform Designer Hello Matthew, As you know, James of England recently gave up. He requested to be on the comitee of designing Royal Navy uniforms. I know you've been in charge of this for a while. He'll be joining as some extra help, if you don't mind. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Uniforms Ok, i'll get right on them, can i do drummer and flag holder uniforms as well? I have something for officers. jamesofengland 20:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) James Can you come online, i'm really bored. we could run through the uniforms and check some stuff out. Please. Best wishes; jamesofengland 20:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Good Ideas Those are very good ideas! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 14:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) They're Your Ideas They're your ideas, you should send them. I just helped develop them. You deserve the credit. Although, I wouldn't send the Parliament idea, they won't accept that... unless we make a quest for it? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 15:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You're New Sig Here it is: 'Sincerely, ' 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' It would go: You're message blah blah blah blah blah then the signing hope you like it! Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 23:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sig I fixed the sincerely part! Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 00:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: James of England I have no response to the first question, and the second question is yes, but Leon talked me into it, and I'm considering leaving. He's got a sly mouth. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Royal Military Isn't the Navy enough? XD ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Idk I really don't know. Samuel proclaims himself. Sure, ask Skull for a position though. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) James As far as I know your the best man for the job! So of course also dont tell anyone that I am heir t the throne just yet, ok? 'Sincerely, ' 'King James ''' 07:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) James If he tells anyone it wont matter too much.. As long as John is ok about it we should be to. Sincerely, ''' ''King James '' 18:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) James idk how to change it, if you do your welcome to. ''Sincerely,'' ' 'King James ''' 20:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) James I'll be on again in half an hour. A New Port Greetings good General of the Royal British Navy, i hope you are well. As you may know, our main training base, and bootcamp is located on Isla Perdida. I was wondering if the Royal Navy would be so kind to make a small outpost there and port to allow for easier transport of troops and supplies, also so our island can have some defence until our weapons are implace, thanks to Daggerpaines Industry. Well thank you, Sincerely, Capt. Skull General of The Royal Military '' 22:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) THank you Kk thank you. If u ever need anything from me just let me know ''Capt. Skull General of The Royal Military '' 00:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I need to study for school. But, here's my cover: an urgent matter appeared in England, and king John will be away for a short time. Hopefully, he will return soon. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 21:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Rank Please may I have a Rank in the Royal Navy 'Prince James ''' 18:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes Obviously! The revolution has begun. Contact every man you can find, and get them ready for the assault on the Co. Black Guard immediately. Samuel WILL hang from my mast, or I'll have the man responsible for his escape dipped in burning oil! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Rank So please, may I have a rank in your Royal Navy please get back to me. 'Prince James ''' 21:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am heir not james. I am the oldest son. ALso James was adopted technically. Hi I am heir not james. I am the oldest son. ALso James was adopted technically. Hi Well the game doesn't have to correspond with the history. anyways. John is probably gonna be George I cuz he is the king in 1723 xD It Has Begun We have began. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 21:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sig relpy which one XD i made two of them which one ' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! ''' 21:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC)made this one Simon made this one made this one more info Like the Rober macmonger one do you want it to link to anything or just say. Give me the links, font, size, and whatever you want it to say '' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! '' 22:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I think i would be better to ask Simon Treasehawk or Tama for sig cause i know how to do some but not many sorry about this i could make one but the font idk how to put that so i suggest going to another user sorry so sorry. '' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! '' 22:07, May 9, 2011 (UTC) i'll try I'll see what i could do on Wendnesday cause i go to church on Wednesday but maybe i could go but you'll see me on most likely. Plus i'm basic :( don't like coming on when i'm basic but i'll be on. '' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! '' 22:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sweden! Sweden offers good trade. If we captured it, I would make you viceroy. Fair plan? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) DON'T! DON'T I'M STILL MAKING IT!!!!!! IT'S TAKING A LONG WHILE! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Matthew.... You realize Viceroy means your king of a country under another country? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) History If you like being historically correct, why did you dethrone Fredrick? Also, it is it's own country, that is governed by England... what's the word... a.... it begins with a "d".... point is, it is it's own country. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Dependency. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Macmorgan and You The difference between Macmorgan and you is that you know the definition of "fair". However, life isn't fair. I already told you, the difference between the word viceroy and king, is just how you obtained the title. If you were Viceroy of India, that means I installed you as it, and left you to your work. Basically, I've made you Viceroy of Denmark, which is making you king. So, your already king. Does it make sense now? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Viceroy It means your not royalty, you were actually INSTALLED not made heir. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom of Denmark Kingdom of Denmark ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sig The sig code is ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 01:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Allies Sadly I have taken the country of Denmark with help from my allies, so I am offering peace, If you where to accept we could establish EITC trading post, and harbors in Denmark, Sweden, and China. We could also have a school to train new soldiers, please consider we could also do so much lore, John Macbatten King Of Denmark